pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Darkness
have come to Golarion and they plan to bring with them a cataclysm to reshape the world.]] Second Darkness is the third adventure path in the Pathfinder Adventure Path series and debuted in August 2008. Chapters ; ''Shadow in the Sky by Greg A. Vaughan A foul omen looms over the city of Riddleport. What could the dark blot over the city of swindlers and thieves mean? Apocalyptic whispers fill the street, priests search for signs from their gods, and rumours of strange happenings shake the city. Could this ominous portent be the work of a scheming crimeboss, mysterious cyphermages, or a petty pirate lord? Or does it prophesize some new menace come to Golarion? A step into Riddleport's high-stakes underworld of sin and debauchery reveals that not all in the pirate's paradise is as it seems. Only PCs can foil a terrible new plot that reaches from below to take fold of Varisia's city of sin. ; Children of the Void by Mike McArtor A star has fallen and the rush is on! While the crimelords of Riddleport race to be the first to claim the mysterious meteorite, dark works are afoot at the crash site on Devil’s Elbow. Things not of this world claw their way forth from skymetal prisons, hungry for new prey and ready to spread their alien seed across an unsuspecting world. Can the PCs put an end to a terror that comes from beyond the night sky and the diabolical magic that summoned it forth? ; The Armageddon Echo by Jason Bulmahn The city of Celwynvian hides a terrible sin. For countless centuries the elves of the Mierani Forest have barred outsiders from the fabled City of Emerald Rains, in a desperate attempt to contain an ancient shame. But as a new power rises in the depths, the elves’ secret threatens not only to escape, but to rain down devastation upon the entire world. In desperation, elven eyes fall to a band of outsiders for aid. Tread the forsaken ground of Celwynvian, once one of the greatest capitals of elven culture, now a graveyard haunted by the spirits of the past, foul dragons, demons, and worse. Discover the darkest secret of the Mierani Forest and the truth of the cataclysm known as Earthfall. And dare to shed the bonds of eternity and pay witness to an apocalypse that has borne out a thousand times and threatens to devastate Golarion once more! ; Endless Night by F. Wesley Schneider Far below the world of light, a cavity of unspeakable evil spreads an ancient hatred through the darkness. From their city of Zirnakaynin the dark elves rule an empire of lies and dark magic. Already their foul ambitions grasp for the world above, threatening a cataclysm beyond reckoning and the advent of a second Age of Darkness. Only by taking on the disguises of dark elves themselves and invading the capital of the drow can the PCs discover their enemies’ true faces and put an end to their world-shattering plot. But what hope for survival can natives of the surface have in a merciless realm of endless night? ; A Memory of Darkness by JD Wiker With the end of everything looming among the stars, the time has come for decisive action among the races of the surface world. But old prejudices die hard, and not all in the elven nation of Kyonin believe the dire portents of doom from the heavens. Among the stoic court of the queen of the elves, lies and schemes run rampant, and some would rather see a second Age of Darkness than the revelation of their conspiracies. Can the PCs root out the corruption that festers inside the elven homeland and dare the demon-haunted forest that shelters a secret now threatening to destroy the entire world? ; Descent into Midnight by Brian Cortijo In the depths of the earth, in a realm distant from the lands of light, the drow recite the final incantations necessary to bring about the end of the hated surface world. Their enemies lie defeated, and no nation rises to thwart them. Only a small band of unlikely saviors stands against the dark elves' apocalyptic plan. Braving the ageless and accursed Land of Black Blood—an entire world within the world—the PCs have but a single change to shatter the spell that threatens to throw all of Golarion into a Second Age of Darkness. But in the face of drow, demons, and terrors long banished to the depths of the earth, can there actually be any hope for victory, or is the end truly at hand? Related publications * Into the Darklands * Second Darkness * Second Darkness Map Folio Category:Adventure paths